The purpose of this project is to test the effectiveness of a comprehensive, community-based video intervention for parents and daycare teachers of toddlers (2-3 years old) at increased risk for behavior problems. Families and teachers of 300 toddlers (96% minority) enrolled in 10 Chicago licensed daycare centers serving low-income families will participate in a parent + teacher training intervention study. This intervention is designed to increase positive parent-child and teacher-child interactions, promote positive child management strategies, improve children's social competence, and reduce behavior problems. Parents and teachers will be assigned by daycare center to intervention and non-intervention groups. 150 families will receive parent training, 75 families will be exposed to teacher training only, and 75 families will serve as controls. Concurrently, 74 daycare teachers of toddlers will receive teacher training and 37 daycare teachers will serve as controls. Participants will be assessed at pre-intervention, post-intervention, and at 6 months and 1 year post-intervention using self-report, teacher-report, and observational methods. Topics covered in the 12-week training program include 1) How to Play with Your Child; 2) Helping Your Child Learn; 3) Praise and Rewards; 4) Effective Limit-Setting; 5) Handling Misbehavior; 6) Effective Communication; 7) Problem-Solving; and 8) Giving and Getting Support. Previous research has consistently demonstrated the effectiveness of this parent training program with select populations. This study will build upon these findings by evaluating its efficacy: 1) with minority families of very young children; 2) for promoting healthy parent-toddler and teacher-toddler relationships; 3) in a community-based daycare setting; 4) as a prevention intervention with caregivers of toddlers at heightened risk for developing behavior problems; and 5) as a model for training daycare teachers. This study is consistent with the 1995 NINR research priority to "develop and test community-base models designed to promote access to, utilization of, and quality of health services by underserved populations."